The Whole Field
by WookieCookie
Summary: Months later, John would find himself waking up to a familiar face. The very same person who he chose over anything else and he'd smile at him. Perhaps maybe now, he'd regret nothing from his past. Slash Unbetaed


**Warnings: Grammar mistakes, slash, Possibly OOC and many, many more.**

**X_X**

* * *

The smile was simply enchanting and it reminded him so much of the first day he had learnt the meaning of snow: pure and vast. Nothing, not even a long honeyed word could forge and put the rare smile on Sam's face.

John's brows curved. Studying his surroundings, contentment swelled his heart when he noted his human friend and he were alone in the rented room. He scooted closer to the sleeping figure on the old-looking couch. John's fingers briskly mapped the smooth, baby-felt skin with inner turmoil.

Why is it, he wondered, Sam's presence was hurting him so? Why is it, John rose away from his friend, it hurt so bad he wanted nothing else but to hold the human?

Sam's eyes fluttered like a soft cloud. The last sight he caught before darkness claimed him once again was John's retreating back.

**-x**

"John?" Sam called out, voice tinted with worry. If he wasn't pampering John like a mother hen, he would notice the scatter stars glinting dimly with a high pride all over the night sky.

John ignored Sam. Not because he wanted to but because he needed to.

"John?" Sam asked again.

No answer.

Puffing his chest, Sam settled down next to the quiet being. The air was eerily hushed. John didn't utter a syllable. Sam was too worked up by the intense silence to start a friendly speech.

"John-"

"Quiet."

Sam did just that.

The midnight breeze wasn't too cold but in an adequate amount of sloshing - it was enough to make Sam lean closer to the radiating warm belonged solely to John.

When their hands met, no one said anything. No own tried to pull away. However, both tightened the hold.

Sam basked himself in the small offering from John.

**-x**

"Sarah." His voice coiled in his throat. The electronic communication dangled at his ear as he willed not to fist it. Slightly static from the other side of the line brought an unpredictable yet welcoming comfort to John.

Sarah's tone was slow in contemplation. "John? You never call me at this kind of hour...or day. Is there something wrong?"

_Yes. A lot._

"I..." a long laborious breath. "I think I have fallen in love with the wrong person."

He could almost hear his lover's eyes furrowing.

"Am I the wrong person, John?"

Horrifyingly calm.

"No. Not you. You're the right one. Always the right one. Never the wrong one, Sarah. Never."

Outside his room, John could hear the sound of Sam's laughter adoring the whole area. It was sweet. Scarcely sweet and addictive. Sam was laughing with someone. He was sharing his glee moments with someone. Someone who was not nearly John.

Someone who he could identify as Six. She didn't favor Sam but despite her harsh and straight-from-the-heart judgments, Six allowed herself to tolerate the only human in their group.

Six accepted Sam.

John front canine-shaped teeth clenched his lower lips.

Jealousy.

Jealousy was part of affection.

"Sam." the sun-kissed hair male said. "Sam is the wrong person."

The line went complete quiet. John waited. Waited. Waited and waited. Then Sarah whispered ever so brokenly. Her nails scrapping the surface of the plastic object.

"And you want to be wrong. To be with the wrong one."

John smiled. His selfless antic was damned, ripped and stepped on into countless of shreds.

"Without a doubt." this answer, he knew, hurt her.

Sarah never called him anymore.

**-x**

"I like Avengers. Couldn't get enough of that awesome shit." Sam claimed.

John nodded, hard and calculating glance solidly focus on Sam's expressive nature.

"I prefer Captain America though." the shorter one shrugged. "He was pretty badass for a virgin."

John scowled. Anger boiled under the sun.

"Captain America got nothing on me." he steadily pointed out.

Sam quirked a brow. "Oh really?"

"Positive. He was an earthling and originally resided from Midgard." He teased.

_Oh_, Sam grinned, _you want to play this game huh?  
_  
"How about you then?" Sam folded his arms in a fake leering motion.

"I believe I'm a Sam-ling."

Sam's long lashes brushed feverishly against the skin of his cheekbones.

"Sam...ling?"

"Yes." John drew closer. His right arm stretched out to claim the heat of the human and enfold him in a protective embrace. John's breath fogged the shell along Sam's ear - veiling the younger one in a confusing trance state. It felt foreign. Like a snake poison that had put permanent paralysis upon him.

"...John?"

"And I wish to reside in here." his hand grazed consciously to the territory where Sam's heart would be.

"I want to be in here."

John could only howl in abrupt laughter at Sam's beet red cheeks and wide, panda eyes.

"I-"

"Don't answer now." He interrupted. "Later. When you're truly prepare." John took Sam's trembling (Nervous much?) hand in a feathery touch before he slowly maneuvered it to the crown of his forehead, bringing it down to spare an act glimmered with humble kiss to the back of Sam's knuckle.

Sam's hardened cheery flush face was priceless.

**-x**

Twenty three months later, on every counted crack of dawn, John woke up with Sam's smile to grace his day, be it sour or perfect.

* * *

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
